A Divine Comedy
by DC Luder
Summary: With the Joker ruling and destroying the universe with Mr. Mxyzptlk's powers, there's one that will suffer the most… Revised edition now available.
1. Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here

Title: A Divine Comedy: Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here

Author: DC Luder

Rating: M for violence and dramatic elements

Summary: With the Joker ruling and destroying the universe with Mr. Mxyzptlk's powers, there's one that will suffer the most…

Author's Note: All recognizable characters and events are property of DC Comics not DC Luder.

A/N 2: Based on the events seen in Superman: Emperor Joker with numerous quotes and references throughout - I have put all direct quotes in italics. Also quotes from Dante's Inferno are marked with bookend ellipses (...)

^V^

"If you're going through hell… keep going."

Winston Churchill

^V^

… Midway upon the road of our life I found myself within a dark wood, for the right way had been missed…

From what I could tell there were only two constants in Joker's hideous take on the universe, and they were definitively related. Each night there was a horrendous scream that echoed the world, the sound of some horrible agony striking its victim. Although I had no contact with the other people, I knew it was impossible for them to identify who the screamer was or why it happened each night.

The second constant answered the who and why.

It was me.

The first night, I had been beaten to death with a crow bar.

The fifth night, it had been hyenas, tearing meat from my body with a smile on their faces.

The tenth night, I had been burned until my bones were ash.

The twenty-fifth night, I had drowned in a vat of Sulphuric acid.

The fiftieth night… I couldn't remember how I had died but I knew it had been just as agonizing as the rest.

But as always, mere hours after I was slain I was resurrected for the sole purpose to die once more. The demonic acolytes sent to kill me by the Joker generally allowed me to live through an entire day before coming to carry out their task. Then there were days I would die numerous times, almost consecutively. The agony and pain never ending whether I was leaving or coming into the world.

Over the countless weeks, I had been able to piece together enough facts to come to a meager understanding of the world the Joker ruled over. Empowered by some unknown force, he had claimed himself emperor and had chosen a royal court including Lex Luthor as his own personal Jester and Harley as his Queen. In addition he had also formed his own JLA – the Joker League of Anarchy which resided at the Hall of Jerkos. The new "superheroes" of the world included Bizarro, Skizm, Gorgeous Gilly and Gravedigger Lad. Even combined they would have never been a match for the original JLA, even if an alien invasion was taking place simultaneously alongside a few natural disasters.

But the Joker had not forgotten his former foes.

He had practically re-written their histories and abilities, publishing their antics in the Sunday paper funnies. Although no doubt to repay them for any hardships dealt to him over the years, I also had a hunch that he did it just for a laugh. Worst of all, Superman was considered one of the greatest threats on the planet and was locked away in Arkham Asylum. Although he broke out regularly, I was never able to find him before my nightly demise. I had hoped as weeks had turned to months that he would eventually discover the truth and use his Boy Scout will power and determination to see through the lies Joker had embossed into his mind.

But he never came.

… I come from a place whither I desire to return…

The Gotham City I knew and loved was also a victim of the Joker. The sky was always dark, even the middle of the day. The skyscrapers, once architectural accomplishments, were jagged splinters that threatened to cut open the heavens. Although I had only made it to Wayne Manor a handful of times over the last few months, it too had met its match, looking freakishly similar to when the earthquake had destroyed it.

While trying to understand the new world, I had also tried to seek out those who had once stood at my side. Dick was nowhere to be found. Alfred and Tim were also missing, as was Barbara and Jim Gordon and even Helena. Knowing what the Joker put me through each day, I couldn't help but dread what they were facing…

That night, I was approaching the Gotham City Police Headquarters, which for some unknown reason the Joker had left fairly untouched. For some time I had been using it as a shelter as well as a cache for weapons. Unfortunately, my supplies had dwindled to practically nothing.

Along with my tenacity.

In the beginning, I had been determined to win, to find a way to over power the Joker and to end his reign of terror. But with each night, with each death, I found myself losing not only my will but my belief that I would ever be able to stop him. That anyone could.

… These have no hope of death... mercy and justice disdain them. Let us not speak of them, but do thou look and pass on…

There had only been two times in my life that I had lost faith in myself. The first had been when Bane had crippled me, followed several years later when Gotham fell victim to the earthquake and was left to rot in a No Man's Land. In time, I eventually was able to recover and once more see that my city needed me to protect her, not to abandon her.

But this was different.

I had become my enemy's plaything, to be stabbed, hanged, shot at, vivisected, digested, boiled, burned, beaten, disemboweled and drowned. Even with Bane, while he tested me by letting loose the inmates of Arkham Asylum, his ultimate goal was not my demise. He wanted to rule the city and had chosen to break me in order to prove his worth.

The Joker had no need to prove his worth as the cards were in his favor, leaving me empty-handed. This was sheerly for his amusement...

I had just reached the front door of GCPD when I felt a chill crawl down my spine.

They were early.

Turning to face my assailants, I counted at least twenty, all armed with medieval weapons from maces to bows and arrows. At least half were mounted on black horses, their nostrils red as they pranced and snorted on the pavement. One knight rode forward, his armor made of what appeared to be purple steel, "Dark Knight, by order of the All Powerful Ruler of the Known Universe, the Emperor Joker, you have been condemned to death for crimes against the throne."

There was no need to play into the game. I had tried in the beginning to reason with the men and creatures sent to take my life but soon realized they were mindless drones and then resorted to sheer force in order to defend myself.

I vowed I would not give in.

I vowed to protect the innocent.

I vowed to give my last dying breath to the war on crime.

But after so many last breaths…

The knight that had declared my fate charged forward, drawing his sword from its scabbard as he spurred the horse onward. When he was within a few yards, I threw a handfuls of gas pellets and razor sharp tacks out to deter my assailants and to force their horses into a panic. It worked for a moment and I was able to disarm and render the foot soldiers unconscious with little effort. Their armor and chain mail weighed them down and their spears did little in close range.

I was almost about to retreat in order to seek refuge in the building behind me when I felt white hot metal sliding into my back and out my front. As another sword entered my body, I tried to turn to defend myself but to no avail. A third knight approached, embedding his blade just underneath my collarbone.

As my legs began to give way, I barely felt the swords retreat before strong arms dragged me back towards police headquarters. While one of the knights lifted me up, another two drove stakes through my cape and into the front doors. Once I was trussed, they stepped back, lifting their visors to admire their work. The tallest of the men stepped forward while taking a dagger from his belt. He began to carve into my chest and even my half-conscious mind knew what image would result from his blade.

A big, toothy smile.

On few occasions, my death was painful but fairly quick. There were several nights I could recall fighting countless numbers of attackers, taking them on one by one until I fell to the ground from exhaustion. There were even more that I was tortured to death, each wound more agonizing then the one that came before.

That night it took me fifteen minutes to drown in my own blood.

…I come into a region where is nothing that can give light…

When life returned to me, I had expected to still be hanging on the GCPD door. Instead, I was buried in cold, wet dirt. Although my mind was mainly focused on conserving oxygen while I tried to dig my way to the surface, I couldn't help but wonder who had buried me… and why. Finally, my hand burst through the freshly churned earth and I managed to force myself upward, gasping for air. As my vitals finally dipped into a normal range, I took in my surroundings through a dreary rain. I spotted hundreds of granite tombstones, all engraved with the same words: General Dead Person.

My eyes then fell to the stone that had marked my grave, but where the others had chiseled generic titles, the words on mine appeared to have been burned into the rock: BATMAN A TRUE HERO.

Someone believed in Batman.

Still fatigued from coming back to life and digging myself out of my own final resting place, I made it to my feet wearily, mumbling the Joker's name. After a few steps, I collapsed face first into the rain sodden grass. While I forced air in and out of my lungs, my mind once more drifted to the fact that I had been buried.

Someone had broken through Joker's will.

Someone…

Pristine red boots came into my line of sight while I remained motionless on the ground. A pair of broad hands that could turn coal into diamonds carefully grabbed onto me, helping me to my feet.

It couldn't be…

As I looked into Superman's eyes, I managed to ask in a whisper, "How?"

He explained that as he had flown off, he had heard my heart begin to beat, followed by the sound of me clawing my way out of the grave. I processed his words on some level but had replied as if I hadn't heard him at all, "_Superman? Is it… Is it really you_?"

As he wrapped an arm around my shoulders to help support me, he declared, _"I'm real, Batman, and together—I know we can bring that lunatic down_."

Where confidence filled his words, fear echoed in my response, _"… Maybe_."

Superman was unable to hide his concern nor his shock, "_I've never known you to doubt your abilities… or mine_."

As my strength slowly returned to me, I explained, "_I've reached the point… where I've come to doubt my own existence… Can't remember anything clearly… except the pain_." I began to step away from him, my feet finally steady beneath me, "_Every night he's done this to me. Every night I've died only to be resurrected- so that he can begin the torture- again_."

The wet ground of the cemetery began to churn and rumble. As Superman stood in shock, emaciated hands of the dead began making their way to the surface, just as I had done moments earlier. As the corpses rose, they began to take the form of clowns, moaning my name as one giant, cryptic chorus.

Instantly taking action, I began to pummel them as they slowly approached, calling out to Superman as their collective voices grew louder, "_Same thing… Over and over. I fight them… use every ounce of will and strength_…"

The clowns suddenly lurched forward, bony hands latching onto me with death grips as cold as they were strong. I felt them clawing at me, squeezing me, breaking me, lifting me above their heads, still chanting my name. As fear took over me, I cried out, "_But it doesn't do any good!_"

In my peripheral vision, I spotted Superman also being attacked, nearly fifty of the corpse clowns piling on top of him as he called out to me, "_Whatever he's done to you—however twisted—however horrible- you can't give up! We can't give up_!"

For a moment he disappeared under the pile of clowns. Then suddenly, his attackers were airborne as he flung them in every direction, showing no attention or care for how they landed. This drew the attention of those that had been taking me away. They seemed to listen to him as he said, "_This isn't a question of your life… or mine! This is a question of billions of lives, of the survival of reality itself! You're the most willful, tenacious… the most courageous man I've ever known_!"

Suddenly, my fear ebbed and the strength I had mustered each day to take on my enemies surfaced. It took little to untangle myself from the clowns, jabbing at them relentlessly, blinding them, breaking them. Superman continued, "_Use that will! Push against him! Against the nightmare he's created_!"

As I finally looked back to him again, my eyes widened in shock. The city skyline behind him shifted for a moment. The horror that the Joker had transformed Gotham City into was lost as a flash of the city I loved shone through. I found myself whispering, "_Behind you… For just an instant- Gotham! My Gotham, not the Joker's_!" As more clowns began to emerge from the soil beneath our feet, I bellowed, "_My Gotham_!"

Together, we fought the clowns well into daybreak. Just as exhaustion was about to take me, the clowns vanished, no doubt the Joker suddenly realizing that someone was defying his will. After recovering, Superman informed me that there were others ready to fight, others that believed we could win.

I had hoped his list of followers included those I once fought alongside in the JLA but instead he only named a small collection of his personal allies: Steel, Superboy and Supergirl. Upon meeting with them, we would be able to form a plan to bring down Joker's reign of terror.

Superman began by explaining to the new arrivals that attacking the Joker would require working beyond the physical plane. After he explained how our beliefs had helped us conquer the zombies, I commented, "_And it's belief that's going to win this war in the end_."

Unfortunately, our meeting was interrupted.

Twice.

First had been the infamous Mr. Mxyzptlk, appearing out of a pipe that was emptying sewage into a treatment pool. He began stuttering and stammering on how he agreed with our plan and offered his assistance, however slight. Superman silenced him with a glare and a harsh, "_Zip it, Mxyzptlk_."

Our second interruption came in the form of a ten story tall Joker, clad in a Roman-style toga complete with red accents worn by the members of the senate. In his hand was a lifeless, normal sized body of a woman who had been known in Joker's world as the bald and beautiful billionaire, Lois Lane.

The Joker scowled as he roared, "_Faith? Oh come on now! Need I remind, you… and it appears that I do… That this is all my dream! And faith in anyone or anything other than your beloved emperor will lead you down the same trail it led this adorable little Judas_!"

Superman's voice matched Joker's in volume but not in strength, "_Lois_!"

Joker began to laugh finally, "_What's left of her. But just to show you how generous I am… she's all yours_!" Without hesitation, he let his hold on Lois go, forcing Superman to fly up to save her.

The mad man's laughter tripled as he declared war between the believers and the followers. Having died at his hands, as well as those of numerous others, I was unable to show the bravado that Supergirl, Superboy and even Steel had. Despite the hope that their arrival had instilled in me, I knew it wasn't going to be enough. Glancing over my shoulder to see Superman clutching the bleeding form of Lois, I had a hard time convincing myself that there was any hope left in the Joker's twisted world.

Just as I was about to approach Superman, his bride's limp body seemingly came to life as she lifted her hand towards his lips. In any other situation, he would have no doubt kissed her fingers while telling her everything was going to be okay. But in Joker's world, Lois Lane was not sporting the diamond engagement ring and wedding band given to her by her husband.

Instead, a kryptonite ring shone brightly, illuminating the horror in Superman's eyes.

I lurched at her, "_You traitorous witch_!"

Superboy grabbed her and pulled her away from his mentor, "_She was in with the Joker all along_!"

Lois began laughing, "_Go ahead, take the ring, it doesn't matter now. Look at him! Just the knowledge that I've betrayed him and allied myself with the emperor is enough to shatter his faith—in me—in himself… in all of you_!"

Before I could allow the rage within me to release itself upon her, the ground shook with the Joker's victorious laughter.

All I had endured meant nothing.

It was just the beginning.

...no hope ever comforts them, not of repose, but even of less pain…

^V^


	2. This Way a Good Soul Never Passes

Title: A Divine Comedy: This Way a Good Soul Never Passes

Author: DC Luder

Rating: M for violence and dramatic elements.

Summary: With the Joker ruling and destroying the universe with Mr. Mxyzptlk's powers, there's one that will suffer the most…

Author's Note: All recognizable characters and events are property of DC Comics not DC Luder. Based on the events seen in Superman: Emperor Joker with numerous quotes and references throughout. I have put all direct quotes in italics and Dante's Inferno nods in the bookend ellipses.

^V^

...New torments and new tormented souls I see around me wherever I move, and howsoever I turn, and wherever I gaze…

I expected oblivion following the flash of light that overwhelmed me. What I hadn't expected was to be sitting at the steps of the Joker's throne alongside a white dog in a red cape, a chimpanzee in a leather jacket and an orange tabby in a cape that matched that of the dog.

Dressed in purple velvet robes and a golden crown, the Joker looked down as he held the hand of a similarly dressed Lois Lane and commanded, "Superman, woof."

The white dog sat at attention and barked.

He hadn't…

I glanced down at myself, staring in disbelief at black furry paws.

Krypto.

Ace…

Still trying to come to terms with my change in form, the Joker stared down at me, debating, "What'll it be, Batsy? Hit and run? Rabies? Animal testing?"

I growled lowly, feeling the hair on my scruff rising to attention.

Luckily, or rather unfortunately, the other…pets caught the Joker's attention. Specifically Superman. Gravedigger Lad, named for him sole purpose in the Joker's world, dropped an elaborately sized fire hydrant on Superman, smiling whilst he declared, "_There you go, boss! Superman isn't about to soil your royal pants leg ever again… nosiree…"_

The look on the Joker's face was not that of an amused emperor.

"Sorry kid," a grin began to break out on his solemn face, "_Try as I might, I just can't find anything funny in beating a dumb animal… and my world is all about good, clean entertainment._"

As if it was the next logical step in the world, two enormous Lex-Corp automated combat robots crashed into the throne room, their sights directed at the soon to be former Gravedigger Lad. Thankfully, his cries of anguish were brief as nearly eight tons of robot tore him to pieces. While the Joker applauded the death of his former assistant, he glanced over at me, "_Humans are so much more fun to mess with_."

I growled again, rising to my feet. It was the closest I had been to the Joker in months and it very well could have been my first and last chance to stop him. Letting my desire to make him suffer supersede the remnants of my self-control, I lunged at him, long, glossy canines ready to slice his flesh and razor sharp claws ready to make gouges in his face. He let me get within in inch of him before stopping me in mid-flight, holding me frozen in the air. Not a single fiber of my body was under my control as he leaned forward and kissed me on my wet nose, patting my brow while saying, "Now now, boy, I know you're excited, but you still have to have manners."

My final conscious thought was seeing the solid gold end of his scepter as he swung it at my head.

I woke in human form, thankfully, but was instantly killed with a broadsword decapitating me.

The next few days were a blur of punishment including being torn apart on the rack, being stabbed while Joker mis-aimed his throws as I spun on a wheel and even dates with the noose and guillotine. Punishment for defying the emperor.

While suffering my own torments, I found them marginally easier to endure knowing I wasn't alone. Superman had broken the Joker's will once, surely he would be able to do so again. I waited day and night for his return, but after a while, I started to wonder if Lois's betrayal had truly defeated him. With a near constant onslaught, I was unable to physically stray far in order to search for him or the others he had managed to gather at his side. No doubt the Joker treated me with special care but it was hard to imagine he was offering them any leniency in their own personal hells.

Where my body could not wander, my mind certainly did.

…But now let us descend to greater woe. Already every star sinks that was rising when I set out, and too long stay is forbidden…

One night, after being pummeled to near death by Venom-strong dwarves, the Joker appeared in all his regal glory. He stared down at me as I lay bloodied and broken at his feet, enjoying the sight all too much.

"Had enough, Batsy?"

Unable to breathe regularly, I forced myself to look up at him, "You… won't… win."

"I won't?" he laughed, "I already have! Look around, Toots!" he gestured to the heavens. without warning, he knelt beside me, "You see, Bats, you're always stuck on how things are done, on how they end. Let me give you a little clue, Detective Deadbeat… This is never going to end."

For just a moment, I saw what true evil really looked like.

And I smiled back.

He frowned briefly before adding, "You know what, I don't think I've had a good night's rest since I began my reign… I can't seem to put my finger on the reason though… It's not Harl, it's not the overwhelming demand of my universal rule… it's not even those dimwit superheroes trying to defy my will…"

The Joker's eyes locked with mine as his grin began to shine once more, "You know what… I think it's your incessant screaming every time I have you killed… It was once music to my ears, I'll admit it. Now… just a broken batty record… But what to do, what to do…" As he hopped to his feet, promptly kicking a narrow toe into my abdomen with the strength of the all-powerful being that he was, "Ah-ha! I've got it! You can't scream out of your pie hole if you don't have a pie hole!"

Although slightly distracted by my injuries, I was still fairly aware of the fact that the flesh of my lips had begun to melt and fuse together. I let out a scream but the Joker had been right, it was considerably quieter now that I didn't have lips.

His laughter echoed infinitely before he began ordering his mime goons to finish me off.

Thankfully, it didn't take much.

When my heart began beating again, I was staked to a cement wall, my mouth still sealed shut. It appeared that I was still in the dungeon the Joker had kept me in since I had been separated from Superman and the others. Weakly, I looked to my right and would have done anything to smile at the sight of a heavily restrained and upside down Kal-El.

I heard him sigh, "_Hardly one of world's finest moments, is it_?" He then apologized, somehow knowing that I was unable to respond. With despair in his voice, he asked, "_How do we stop a psychotic with the powers of a god_?"

I took a deep breath through my nose before answering in Morse code, clacking my teeth together as loud and distinctly as possible. He was quick to pick up on my gesture and even commented, "_You really are the best, aren't you? The best that ever was… Okay Batman, save the day, tell me what to do_."

…Vain thought thou harborest; the undiscerning life that made them foul, to all recognition now makes them dim…

I promised once to protect the innocent.

Clack, click, clack.

I promised to fight on behalf of those who could not defend themselves.

"_K_," he said aloud.

I promised to bring justice to those who brought fear and pain to others.

Click, click.

I promised to fight a war on crime.

"_I_."

I promised to never take a life by my own hand.

Click, clack, click, click.

I failed…

"_L… KILL HIM? That's your plan_?"

Even though he was unable to see me through the lead lined visor on the helmet that encased his head, I glared harshly at him. It was the only way. As long as the Joker lived, others would die. Even before he had become emperor, he had slain countless innocents, all for a good laugh.

Jason.

Barbara.

Gotham.

He hesitated before continuing, "_There has to be another way, you must have another idea_."

There wasn't.

Was there?

I was suddenly thankful he couldn't see the look of fear that replaced the harsh look I had just thrown at him.

His voice faltered, "_What has he done to you_?"

Unfortunately, the Joker must have subconsciously been aware of our conversation as he had decided it was an appropriate time for me to die. As I heard the flapping wings and shrieking calls of vultures, I thought that he must have also decided to shake things up a bit since I hadn't been eaten alive in at least a month.

When I woke, I was no longer on the wall.

I found myself sitting on a bluff over looking the a massive valley, filled with green fields and bubbling brooks.

It had to have been a dream... a hallucination...

Try as I might, I couldn't settle the quaking in my limbs, even as I pulled back the cowl as the first rays of sunlight peaked over the horizon.

Light.

Life.

With a view overlooking hundreds of square miles, there was no sign of anything that had been Jokerized. No burning villages, no mass graves... nothing but peace and quiet.

Life.

Had they succeeded where I had failed so many times? Had they found a way to defeat the monster that had defeated me?

I blinked slowly as I inhaled.

Fire. Pain. Blood.

Death.

"Bruce?"

As Superman approached, the tremors in my hands began to take over my body, causing my cape to shake slightly.

"It worked, Bruce… white elephants. Once I planted it into his head, I had him distracted just enough to be able to convince him he was powerless without your existence because he was nothing without you… His supremacy was shattered by it…"

Stuttered breaths began to escape my lips.

"Bruce… it's all right… everything's back to normal… Spectre and Mxyzptlk have undone everything…"

I felt my teeth begin to chatter.

"_Bruce? Mxyzptlk is gone… Everything has been restored. We can go home now and… Bruce_?" When I didn't respond, he set a hand on my shoulder, "_We did the right thing, you know… not killing him_."

For the first time in as long as I could remember, I felt something besides pain.

Hatred.

I growled, "_I know. It wouldn't have counted. When it happens_…"

I pictured Jason's bloody body.

I pictured Jim's face, covered in tears.

And then the Joker's smile.

"…_I want it to count. I want it to be real_."

Superman took a step back, "_Bruce you don't mean that_…"

I interrupted him, my voice fierce as I spun around to face him, "_Don't tell me what I mean! Don't look at me and think things and… and_…"

Whenever I yelled at Superman, a look of fear always flashed in his eyes, even if it was for a fraction of a second.

As he stared at me, his glacial blue eyes showed nothing but concern.

… But here await me, and comfort thy dejected spirit and feed on good hope, for I will not leave thee in the nether world…

The growl in my voice was lost, the words that fell from my lips were that of a terrified child, "_I can't close my eyes, Clark, I can't close them because I see it. All of it…" _I suddenly fell to my knees, cradling my head in my hands as tears began flowing down my cheeks, "_I can't close my eyes… because I see him.. and it… and me.. pieces and parts… can't close…"_

As my words gave way to whimpers, I heard the Spectre, "_He cannot hear you, Kal-El. He will not hear you. Batman has suffered violation and injustice against his person that no on in history has endured… Each death cry, each horror resonates within him. Dark vibrations… merciless as the Joker's attentions. And they have broken him. The man you know… is lost. Only pain remains."_

Superman gently touched my quivering shoulder as sobs began racking my body, "_No… he'll rebound. He always does. He's the strongest man I know_-."

The Spectre spoke softly with sympathy, "_But he is a man, Kal-El, just a man. When strong men are pushed until they break… He will not survive this_."

Superman leapt from my side, grabbing the Spectre by his green cloak. He bellowed, "_We just put the universe back together for pity's sake, DO SOMETHING!"_

I recognized the sudden fear in the Spectre, "_I cannot! He has kissed death countless times. He has been to the end of the universe, Kal-El. Such memories cannot simply be taken! They must be excised_!" His tone grew softer as they looked upon my trembling form, "_And that, I cannot do…unless someone is willing to carry them in his stead_."

A moment passed as they watched me. As much as I wanted to rise and forbid them from acting, I could barely keep myself breathing. I tried to speak but my teeth were clamped tightly…

He had sealed my mouth shut.

He had killed me in every way his sick, twisted mind could come up with.

With a smile on his face.

He wanted to fracture my very being.

He succeeded.

Superman sighed before whispering, "_I know what you would say if you were listening, Bruce… But it can't end like this, not for you…"_

So many nights, so many deaths…

I couldn't let him do this, I had to stop him…

It was my burden to bear…

My promise broken…

"… _and especially not because of him. Damn your pain, Bruce, we need you too much. I need you… I'm sorry_."

He paused briefly and looked into the rising sun, "_Do it."_

I failed…

…Without fame, he who spends his time on earth leaves only such a mark upon the world as smoke does on air or foam on water…

^V^


	3. Elysian Fields

Title: A Divine Comedy: Elysian Fields

Author: DC Luder

Rating: M for violence and dramatic elements.

Summary: With the Joker ruling and destroying the universe with Mr. Mxyzptlk's powers, there's one that will suffer the most…

Author's Note: All recognizable characters and events are property of DC Comics not DC Luder. Based on the events seen in Superman: Emperor Joker with numerous quotes and references throughout. I have put all direct quotes in italics and nods to Dante's Inferno in bookend ellipses.

^V^

"Master Bruce?"

I shot up in bed, taking only a second to locate Alfred in the darkness of my bedroom. I glanced at the bedside clock to see it was barely seven in the morning, not three hours since I had fallen asleep, "What is it, Alfred?"

"Mr. Kent has called… and asked for your assistance, he said it was not a dire emergency but…"

After reclining back against the down pillows, I sighed, thinking to myself that it better damn well have been an emergency. Following patrols that evening, I found myself completely exhausted, to the point that I had bypassed completing log entries of my activities from that evening. I had simply showered and changed into a robe before slowly climbing the steps up to the Manor and then to the master bedroom.

It felt like I hadn't slept in months.

Generally, it took some time for my mind to wind down enough for me to fall asleep. I often meditated, performed breathing exercises or listed streets in alphabetical order. Eventually, I would be able to block out what ever was troubling me and succumb to slumber. That night, the second my head had hit the pillow, I was out.

As I began to sit up once more, Alfred continued, "He asked to meet you at the Slab, sir, in New York... at your earliest convenience."

Growling to myself, I pushed back the covers and stepped out of bed. Alfred was quick to offer my robe and I took it without a word, putting it on as I walked out the door. As he followed me into the dark corridor, he offered, "Shall I prepare a breakfast for you…to go, as it were."

Although I ignored him, he took it as an affirmative answer and when I turned off on the ground floor towards the study, he went in the opposite direction towards the kitchen. The moment I was in the Cave, I said aloud, "Computer, activities scan New York City."

As I donned a clean suit and restocked my utility belt, I listened intently to the various news stories and scanner feeds. Nothing out of the ordinary, especially for a city nearly as corrupt as Gotham. Then an early morning news story caught my attention.

"Sleep walking has been blamed for a number of incidents throughout the evening. A man in the Bronx reportedly filled up his car at an Exxon gas station in the Anderson Shopping Center and then drove off without paying. When the attendant caught up with the driver, he was shocked to see the man was sound asleep in driver's seat..."

After donning my cowl, I approached the workstation, "Computer… search somnambulistic occurrences in New York City."

A list of twenty-seven incidences of sleepwalking related alterations and incidents that involved police intervention came up on the main display.

"Computer… search sleep disturbances… in the northeast."

An infinite list was formed of blogs and e-mails in a matter of seconds. I chose several at random, confused to see people reporting about bizarre dreams. There were even requests and appointments made with therapists to discuss horrific nightmares.

Clark was right, not a dire emergency, but…

Alfred approached me in the Cave just as I was making my way to the jet. As he handed me a warm thermos and a small, brown paper bag, he said, "Do be careful, sir."

"Why do you say that?"

He hesitated before replying, "I must say, as much as I find disbelief in premonitions and that sort… I had the most terrible dream last night…"

"Apparently, you're not the only one," I muttered. When he inquired further I told him, "Nothing… I'll call when I'm on my way back."

After setting out on autopilot in the jet, I continued to look into the issue, finding similar occurrences all over the world. This had happened before, after world dominations by an alien race or superhuman force, of whom had always been defeated by the Justice League. Once things were set back to normal, many victims still held faint memories of what had taken place and assumed they were the things of the imagination. Thankfully, most people would rather pass off odd memories as a dream or influences from the media as opposed to admitting they were real.

But why didn't I remember anything?

I found Superman waiting for me on the roof of the maximum-security wing of the Slab, home to a number of criminals that had been transferred from Blackgate and Arkham. I had the jet hover above him briefly so that I could jump out of the stilled craft. Once I had landed, I ordered it to cruise the perimeter of the prison out of sight.

"This better be good," I growled, low enough to wipe the smile from his face.

He stared at me for a moment, the look in his eyes somewhere between shocked and hopeful. He sighed before replying, "_I take it you're aware of what's going on_."

I nodded and strode towards him slowly, "_Dreams, nightmares and somnambulistic incidents reported citywide… too many to be a coincidence."_

Superman regained his smile; "_Afraid I might have had a bit of a dream myself… woke up with this… gut feeling that I needed to make sure the Joker was tucked in to his cell_."

I felt my heart skip a beat but didn't show any outward sign of anxiety as I asked, "_And_?"

_"He's in a straight coat in the fetal position, drooling and mumbling to himself."_

"_Right where he belongs_," I said quietly, "_The thorazine dose they have him on has been able to limit physical activity which no doubt has made him a humble patient_." When he didn't say anything, I asked, "_So explain to me why, exactly, I'm in the Slab in New York with him instead of Gotham, with them, keeping my city safe_."

Superman smirked again, "_I had a hunch."_

_"A what?"_

_"A hunch. A bad feeling that maybe something wasn't right… you get them all the time_."

"_I never get hunches_," I retorted, "_I make intuitive deductions. Clearly there's a difference because nothing's going down here." _I turned on my heel suddenly and walked away.

"_Nothing_?" Superman asked as he followed me, "_You don't get any sense of trouble from him_-?"

I stopped in my tracks and accused, "_You're hiding something."_

"_No, I'm… It was a hunch, that's all. It happens_."

I stared at him, evaluating any sign of response as I glared at him. Finding none, I replied, "Hmm… Next time you get a 'hunch', go juggle some planets. You woke me up."

He approached me, the concern returning to his eyes, "_Sorry, you dreaming too_?"

_"Actually, I wasn't. Strange… I had the best night's sleep of my entire life_."

I had the jet drop into sight and rather than have it land so I would be able to board, I simply threw up a grapple and repelled up. I left Superman standing alone, his a face still not settled on a single emotion. There was obviously something he wasn't telling me, he always had been a horrible liar especially when he lied to me.

The question was what did he know that I didn't.

On my way back to Gotham, I tried to focus on the data the computer was listing for me but I couldn't help but drift back to what I had last said to Superman.

I hadn't been dreaming.

I always dreamed.

Ever since I was a child I had been plagued with nightmares and vivid dreams that usually kept me from truly restful sleep. Falling into the cave for the first time, my parents' murders and not to mention to infinite list of horrors I had faced as Batman. I was never able to close my eyes without seeing something there, waiting for me in the darkness of slumber.

… Ican'tclosemyeyes…

My breath shortened for a moment as the flash of a memory faded.

When I tried to meditate in order to allow my concentration to access my subconscious, the memory did not surface again. I set the jet to autopilot and tried to replay the previous night's patrols from start to finish. I was able to account for my actions up until around midnight but from there I could not distinctly place myself in the city. Or anywhere for that matter.

The last thing I remembered was taking a tour with the Batmobile through the East End.

The next distinct memory I had was the drive home to Wayne Manor; feeling as if I had just run a gauntlet.

I physically shook my head, suddenly put at unease by the flare of memory that I had no recollection of ever having before that night. I had suffered enough brain injuries in my lifetime to require me to walk around in a helmet for the rest of my days but I had never quite experienced anything like that before.

"Computer… search medication log for the last week… the Joker…"

I stared in utter disbelief at the list that formed on the LCD screen. The Joker hadn't had any anti-psychotic medications or even tranquilizers in over twenty-four hours; and there was no physiological way that the residual traces in his system would have left him drooling a catatonic.

Damn Boy Scout.

With it nearing eight in the morning, I felt it was safe enough to contact Barbara without suffering her wrath. She took over a minute to respond and when the video feed came through on my screen, she looked fresh out of bed with disheveled hair and puffy eyes.

"What?" she asked tersely.

I summarized my meeting with Superman and my increasing interest in the sleep disturbances. After I asked her if she had experienced anything odd, she sniffed, "I'm pretty sure it's physiologically impossible to have sleep disturbances on two tablespoons of NyQuil."

"You're ill?" I asked.

"No, Bruce, I just love the green nuclear flavor…" she sighed before continuing, "Sorry, I just feel like death warmed over… But I can look into-."

"No… Rest. I'll work on it."

She offered a tired smile before signing off with, "Looks like you could get some sleep yourself."

…I had the best night's sleep of my entire life.

The next call I made was to Alfred. When I told him I was almost home, he sounded surprised, and asked, "Was the trip purposeful, sir?"

I looked over to the passenger seat to see the thermos and bag he had prepared for me, untouched. I answered, "Somewhat… Your dream, Alfred, what was it of?"

"Oh… please, sir, it was just a case of having tea before bed..."

"Humor me."

He was reluctant but finally responded, "I dreamt I was walking through the streets of Gotham, only it wasn't the Gotham of today… It was distorted and hideous. There were no cars, nor people… There seemed to be no one else in the city and yet I heard horrendous screaming of someone in agonizing pain…"

"And?"

"After what seemed like days, I finally came upon the person, and he… had expired from his wounds… he was… staked to a wall for all to see... although there was no one to…"

"Who was it, Alfred?" I asked quietly, "Who was the man?"

His voice faltered, "It was you, sir."

After I cut the connection, I replayed my conversation with Superman over in my head for the remainder of the trip. He had obviously been lying but why? If it was anything worthwhile, he knew I would eventually find out on my own. Unfortunately, my friendship with Superman had always been strained through our differences. I found myself reflecting on them as the skyline of Gotham finally came into the horizon, sun beaming down on skyscrapers and reflecting off of the water.

He had always been an optimist and I the pessimist.

He first sought out the good in people where I saw the bad.

He sheltered his friends and family from suffering where I seemed to only bring it into their lives.

Thinking like him for a moment, I would have been able to convince myself that his hunch about the Joker was only a result from seeing what the madman had been capable of for years. Fitful and restless sleep was frequent in all people, especially those in urban cities. Sleep walking, although uncommon, happened on a regular basis and didn't necessarily indicate foul play. My own night's rest had been the result of weeks, months, a lifetime of insomnia and pushing myself beyond my body and mind's limitations.

Everyone had a breaking point.

Even Batman.

^V^


End file.
